A 360º twist
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: Los mellizos Kamui viven juntos en una elegante y gran casa tradicional japonesa muy tranquilos. ¿El sueño de Gakuko?Enseñar todo lo que sabe de kendo a alguien que sepa apreciar el arte de la espada ¿El sueño de Gakupo?El solitario Gakupo no tiene sueños ni ilusión por la vida...hasta que un buen día llega alguien que le hará recuperar la ilusión que hace mucho creyó perdida...
1. Kendo

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico aquí(y lo que me ha costado por la mierda de verificar mi cuenta -_-UU)**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece,pertenece a Crypton y a sus respectivos autores**

**Por cierto,'' '' son pensamientos**

**Let's go!**

**Otra vez se encontraba solo,encerrado en la sala practicando con la espada,''Zis zas'' sonaba la espada al golpear en seco el aire.**

**Ese ''zis zas'' acompañaba los jadeos de aquel pelimorado, quien llevaba horas practicando sin descanso repente,se escuchó el crujir de la puerta corredera abriéndose,pero eso no le hizo detenerse:**

**-¡Gakupo!**

**Este no oyó nada:**

**-¡Hey!¡Hermano!**

**Siguió a lo suyo,concentrado en su espada de repente,cogió otra espada de practicas y a la velocidad del rayo,detuvo la espada de su hermano en seco:**

**-Sabes que no eres rival para mí,hermanita-dijo,jadeando un poco.**

**-¡No quiero combatir ahora,quiero que pares de una vez!**

**Dicho esto,ella lanzó la espada de Gakupo algo lejos,dejándolo que eso no le hizo mucha gracia:**

**-¿P-pero que haces?-quiso gritar,pero estaba muy cansado para ello.**

**-Detengo tu inútil entrenamiento-dijo,cruzándose de brazos con firmeza.**

**Gakuko Kamui era la hermana melliza de Gakupo. Alta,fuerte y esbelta,con una larga cabellera púrpura recogida en una coleta alta y de ojos malva,casi firme y madura,pero a pesar de ello,quería mucho a su hermano,tanto,que a la edad de 23 años,seguía cuidándole como si fuera un adolescente sin una meta en la ,Gakupo no es que tuviera aun ninguna meta que seguir:**

**-¿Cómo que inútil?**

**-Tal y como has oído-encendió la luz,ya que la sala estaba muy a duras penas iluminada por la débil luz del anochecer-Dime,cuanto llevas entrenando ¿Cuatro horas o cinco sin descansar?¿Te recuerdo lo que te pasó la última vez?**

**-...no es la primera vez que me paso el día entrenando y lo sabes.**

**-Van a ser las 7 de la tarde,no me dirás que vas a seguir entrenando cuando en nada ya estamos cenando ¡No pienso cenar sola otra vez!**

**-Esta bien,voy a darme un baño.**

**-Te lo preparas tu esta vez,yo tengo que pegar este cartel delante de casa.**

**Mientras Gakupo recogía las espadas,miró el cartel que había echo su hermana antes de que se fuera a daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos:**

**-¿Piensas seguir adelante con el proyecto?-dijo entre dientes.**

**-Mi meta es enseñar a alguien todo lo que yo se sobre Kendo,tener un aprendiz,te lo he repetido mil ías buscarte tu una meta-y dicho esto,se dio la vuelta y dejó a su hermano solo,recapacitando levemente lo que había dicho.**

**Después de un largo recorrido(ya que la casa era grande,con pasillos muy largos),abrió la puerta que llevaba a la calle y debajo de la tablilla donde ponía ''Kamui'',colocó el cartel con un poco de celo:**

**-No es que me haga mucha gracia usar celofán con este papel tan bueno,pero en fin...**

**Una tontería se le pasó por la cabeza;ponerse detrás del muro de piedra de su casa para ver si por casualidad,alguien lo leía.Más que una tontería,era simplemente se fue a colocar detrás del muro,le pareció escuchar los pasos de alguien que se toda la ilusión del mundo se giró con una amplia sonrisa,sonrisa que se le bajó de inmediato al ver que era su vecino,un anciano de avanzada edad que daba débiles pero firmes pasos hacia su casa,que estaba al lado de la de los Kamui:**

**-¡Buenas noches querida!**

**-¿Noches?Son las 7 de la tarde señor Fuyou -dijo con una risita.**

**-¡En mis tiempos,las 7 ya era de noche jovencita!**

**El anciano miró el cartel y achinó los ojos para poder leerlo bien:**

**-¿Kendo?Interesante propuesta ¡Las viejas tradiciones se están perdiendo y hay que enseñárselas a los jóvenes para que no se queden en el olvido!¡Ah,si tuviera 20 años menos...!**

**El anciano continuó su camino lentamente hacia su casa mientras seguía murmurando cosas de sonrió levemente mientras veía como se alejaba:**

**-Bueno...a ver quien quiere ser mi aprendiz...**

**Cuando se dio la media vuelta,su corazón dio un brinco del que se hubiera dado cuenta,había a su lado una jovencita de no más de 20 años,de pelo verde y corto con una vestimenta bastante llamativa que le recordaba a las Decoras que había por miraba el cartel con interés:**

**-No me lo puedo creer,una chica como ella parece interesada en ser mi aprendiz-pensó,ilusionada-Ejem...-dijo,carraspeando la garganta-¿Te interesa?**

**-¿Eh?-miró a Gakuko-¿Tu eres Gakuko Kamui?**

**-Exacto señorita...¡Que honor que una chica de ciudad quiera aprender Kendo de la mano de los Kamui,los mejores espadachines de la zona y...!-dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.**

**-En realidad no estoy interesada.**

**Esa respuesta fue como si le clavaran mil agujas en su orgullo y en su corazón:**

**-Leía el cartel porque me parecía interesante¡Hacía tiempo que no veía clases de Kendo!Me gustaría apuntarme,pareces una gran sensei.**

**-Pero...-carraspeó la garganta mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo-si antes me has dicho que no te interesaba...**

**-Es que...estoy en clase de canto...y no creo que sea muy buena con la espada je je.**

**Kamui se quedó pensativa un le había ocurrido una locura,algo poco típico en la quedó mirando un momento;era una chica no muy alta,pero parece bastante alegre y extrovertida y con mucha vida social(Jovencitas de Tokio=Vida Social)...todo lo contrario que su casi antisocial hermano...tenía que conseguir que se metiera en el Kendo como fuese...puede que al fin su hermano tuviera una amiga,y porque no,varios amigos.**

**La chica se la quedó mirando extrañada:**

**-Kamui-san...¿Pasa algo?**

**-Mmm,no nada...Disculpa mi descortesía pero ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?**

**-Bueno,la verdad es que no tengo hora de llegar a casa ni nada importante que hacer...**

**-Perfecto,es por si querías pasar a tomar algo.**

**La chica se quedó mirando la una gran y hermosa casa tradicional japonesa,casi parecía propiedad de un señor ojos le hicieron chiribitas al ver tal casa:**

**-¡Claro que sí!**

**Ya dentro de la casa,fueron caminando por un pasillo largo de madera,decorado con plantas bastaste bien cuidadas:**

**-Tengo un hermano...pero no creo que nos acompañe...**

**-...¿Por qué no?**

**-Digamos...que no esta acostumbrado a las visitas.**

**Llegaron a una sala,decorada ricamente con pinturas del siglo XVIII,muebles antiguos y en el centro de la sala,una mesita donde se solía tomar el te:**

**-Toma asiento,enseguida te traigo algo.**

**-¡Vale!-sonrió ampliamente**

**En cuanto se fue,se quedó sola,totalmente en silencio,lo único que se oía en ese momento era el ''Tic-Tac'' del reloj que se encontraba en la repente,detrás de la chica se oyeron unos pasos:**

**-Nee,ya volviste Gakuko?**

**Por desgracia,delante de ella no se encontraba Gakuko,si no su hermano Gakupo,que únicamente iba tapado con una toalla y tenía todo su largo cabello tardó en coger una katana que había en la sala decorando,desenvainarla y apuntar a la pobre chica,que estaba muerta de miedo:**

**-¿¡Quien eres!?¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?**

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¡Gakupo!**

**Entró Gakuko rápidamente a la sala y con una mano ocupada por una bandeja,con la otra mano agarró los largos cabellos de su enfurecido hermano,quien se detuvo en se giró hacia su hermana con cierto gesto de dolor:**

**-Eso duele ¿Sabes?**

**-A mi me duele más que quieras matar a mis invitados-dijo,indignada.**

**-¿Invitada?**

**Miró a la chica que se encontraba sentada en un cojín del suelo,todavía con el corazón en la garganta por semejante suspiró avergonzado:**

**-Mis disculpas señorita...**

**-M-megpoid Gumi...**

**-P-pues eso,siento haberla asustado...¿Usted será la aprendiz de mi hermana?**

**-Pues aún no lo se-contestó Gumi,cogiendo un poco más de confianza.**

**-Gakupo-kun...-dijo,poniendo una voz muy dulce-siento molestarte en tan hermosa conversación pero...no creo que sea del agrado de una señorita ver a un hombre semi desnudo así que...¡VÍSTETE DE UNA P*TA VEZ!**

**Este soltó la katana de golpe,haciendo un ruido metálico algo molesto y salió corriendo totalmente rojo mientras se podía oír un largo ''¡Lo siento!'' por todo el se giró hacia la joven,algo avergonzada:**

**-Lo siento querida...debo de haberte dado una mala imagen...-dijo mientras se escondía la cara con una mano totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza.**

**-¡N-no pasa nada!En mi familia,todos están pirados -contestó ,entre risas.**

**-Que raro que la haya tratado con semejante cortesía..-dijo para si misma.**

**Era la verdad,de lo más extrañ era casi antisocial,no tenía amigos y mucho menos,pareja,de echo hablaba solamente con su hermana,familiares cercanos y poco má pasaba todos los días en casa,salía muy poco a la calle,no le gusta hablar mucho con la gente,la tiene miedo ¿Miedo?Si, verdad es que,de pequeño no es que le trataran muy bien los demás niños y en la secundaria igual,por eso no le gustaba relacionarse demasiado,tenía miedo a que le repudiasen,como siempre lo han echo.**

**Gakuko recordaba con tristeza esos días donde venía su hermano llorando a casa porque,o lo habían insultado o le habían pegado una paliza por a saber que motivo estúpido,le hubiera gustado estar en la misma escuela que su hermano para poder defenderle.**

**Suspiró y miró de nuevo a Gumi:**

**-¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar con nosotros?-miró a la chica con cierta melancolía.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera contestar,Gakuko la interrumpió:**

**-Ya se que nos acabamos de conocer y que resulta extraño que te lo haya propuesto pero...**

**-¡Por mi genial!**

**La pelimorada la miró muy pero que muy sorprendida:**

**-Verás...-miró algo avergonzada al suelo- aunque no te lo parezca,vivo sola y aunque yo se cocinar,me mudé hace poco y aun no tengo fogones ni nada,por lo cual,siempre pido comida rápida,jeje.**

**-Estupendo Gumi, vamonos de cabeza a la cocina-dijo,incorporándose con una sonrisa triunfal-De todas formas,el te debe de estar más que frío,por lo cual,estará asqueroso.**

**Se levantaron y se dirigieron dirección a la cocina,la cual estaba a la otra punta de la casa y tuvieron que andar un poco hasta llegar,encontraron a Gakupo, ya vestido y, para su sorpresa estaba preparando sushi,entre otras cosas:**

**-¿¡Sushi!?-exclamaron ambas.**

**Se acercaron a Gakupo,quien se encontraba muy concentrado en su tarea,amasando el tablillas de madera estaban llenas de sushi,que rapidez:**

**-¿Y esto?¿Porque te ha dado hoy por cocinar?**

**-...me aburría...y quería compensar el numerito de antes...aunque aun me sigue doliendo el tirón.**

**-No te preocupes aniki,no es la primera vez que veo a un hombre semidesnudo...**

**Al oír eso,apretó el arroz del sushi que estaba amasando de tal forma que se le escurrió entre los también estaba alucinando:**

**-¡No penseis mal!Tengo un amigo con complejo de nudista...**

**Suspiraron tranquilos y,al rato se pusieron a cenar la cantidad de comida que Gakupo había totalmente saciados sobre las 9 y media de la noche,estaba el exterior totalmente a oscuras:**

**-Thanks for the wonderful food!-exclamó la peliverde.**

**-Muy bueno todo hermano.**

**Este no dijo nada y se repente,oyeron a la invitada quejarse:**

**-¡Oh mierda,que tarde es!Y encima esta la calle totalmente a oscuras...-dijo,mientras miraba por la ventana,poniendo un puchero.**

**-Acompáñala hermano.**

**-¿Y porque no lo haces tu?Es tu invitada-contestó molesto.**

**-Tengo...-se quedó pensativa-cosas que hacer...**

**-¡Venga,no me pongas excusas!¿Qué tienes que hacer a estas horas además de dormir?**

**A Gakuko se le hincharon varias venas de la frente y Gumi tragó saliva asustada:**

**-Etto...puedo ir a casa sola...**

**-¡Mira cabeza de berenjena podrida,como no la acompañes,tendré motivos más que suficientes para cogerte los mismísimos,colgarte de ellos desde el árbol más alto de la zona y usarte de piñata! ¡¿Estamos?!**

**Este tragó estaba apuntando con una katana en sus partes tenía carácter...pero contra su hermana no podí ó derrotado:**

**-Esta bien...**

**-Bien hermanito -sonrió triunfal mientras apartaba la katana.**

**-Vamonos Megpoid...**

**Y de un pequeño tirón del brazo,llevó a la chica hasta la entrada de la dando un portazo,ya que Gakupo estaba algo molesto de que su hermana fuera tan bruta a veces.**

**La calle estaba totalmente desierta y solo eran las 10 y cuarto,estaban rodeados de casi completa oscuridad,solo iluminaba la calle algunas farolas que tímidas,iluminaban la zona.**

**Todo estaba en silencio,un incómodo no es que le gustara mucho hablar y estar acompañado,pero a pesar de que esa chica que acababa de conocer hace apenas unas horas no decía nada,parecía mentira con lo habladora que estaba antes.**

**Algo le incitó,no sabía el que,a iniciar una conversació ía de estar enfermo:**

**-Así que Megpoid...-tragó saliva- ¿Por donde queda su casa?**

**-No muy lejos de aquí...un momento ¿Megpoid?-dijo extrañada- Hacía mucho que alguien no me llamaba por mi apellido,desde la secundaria,que gracia -sonrió un poco.**

**-...¿Eh?...¿Secundaria?..No entiendo**

**-No pensaras que aún sigo en secundaria ¿No? ¡Eso fue hace tiempo! Soy una chica universitaria -dijo orgullosa.**

**-...Y...disculpe mi atrevimiento...-tragó saliva de nuevo- ¿Cuantos años tiene?**

**-¡Esas cosas no se las pregunta a una señorita!**

**Gakupo la miró aterrado ¡Menudos modales que había tenido!**

**Gumi se rió al ver la cara del chico asustado:**

**-¡Ja!¡Era broma!Tengo 20...no creo que sea ningún atrevimiento preguntar la edad de alguien cuando quieres conocerlo ¿No?**

**-...así me educaron.**

**Después de eso,se quedó todo en silencio andando unas calles más hasta llegar a una pequeña la placa de la casa ponía ''Megpoid'',habían llegado:**

**-This is my house!Es muy pequeña,pero si vivo sola es lo que tiene...**

**Se acercó al buzón para revisar la correspondencia mientras Gakupo se quedó mirando aquella ás de ser pequeña,parecía ser de segunda mano,por lo cual,era bastante vieja,algo que no conjuntaba con la extravagante vestimenta de la dueñ ó a Gumi,que seguía mirando su correo,por el cual lo miraba con mala cara:**

**-¡Tooodo publicidad!¡Ni una sola carta de Miku o Rin!Quiero volver a Tokio...-gruño mientras se las guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.**

**-Bueno Megpoid...es hora de nos despidamos...adiós**

**Se dio la media vuelta y cuando se quiso ir,Gumi le agarró de la mano,por lo cual este enrojeció de tal forma que empezó a temblar un giró hacia ella,que le miraba enfadada:**

**-Pero bueno...¿Que forma de despedirse es esa?**

**Gakupo apartó rápidamente la mano y la escondió detrás suya:**

**-M-mis disculpas Megpoid...-hizo una pequeña reverencia- no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con la gente y...**

**-¡¿Que es eso de Megpoid y de tratarme de usted?!¡Llámame Gumi y trátame de tu,jolines,que no soy una señora mayor!-Puso los brazos en jarra,algo indignada.**

**-...¿Gumi esta bien?**

**Esta sonrió triunfalmente mientras le estrechaba la mano:**

**-¡Eso esta mejor!Déjate de formalidades hombre,que no pasa nada si me tratas de tu.**

**-¡...B-bueno,adiós Gumi!**

**Y dicho esto,apartó de nuevo la mano y se giró algo avergonzado,ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos,y menos con una mujer.**

**Se alejó mientras oía a Gumi despedirse de el en la distancia y sonrió tímidamente para sí mismo:**

**-Hermana..lo he conseguido**

**¿Os a gustado?Decidme que si,porfiiiis *_* Hice este fic porque apenas hay fics de esta pareja(con lo que me gustan T_T)**

**Por cierrrrto,dejaré cosillas claras por si alguno no se ha enterado aún xD:**

**-Gakuko y Gakupo viven en una casa muy grande tradicional japonesa,muy bonita y lujosa,si os queréis hacer una idea,es como la casa de Lisiathus,de Shuffle (no creo que nadie conozca ese anime T_T)**

**-Los hermanitos Kamui tienen en el fic unos 25 años aproximadamente y Gumi,pues eso,20 xD Y estudia biología en la universidad. Los Kamui están en paro,pero como tienen muuucho dinero..xD**

**-¡Y si,Gumi es una decora!...Decora,Gal,Sweet Lolita,le encanta ir vestida de distintas tribus urbanas,incluso de cosplay,de echo en alguna ocasión a trabajado en un cosplay cafe *^*(o como se diga -3-)A ver si me da un venazo y la pongo un día en plan Gótica o algo así,jujuju**

**-Ah,el amigo con complejo de nudista obviamente es Kaito LOL**

**Bye-bye!:3**


	2. Welcome to Japan!

Vocaloid no me pertenece,pertenece a Crypton y a sus respectivos autores.

Por cierto,''()'' son pensamientos.

Let's go!

* * *

Entre silencio y casi total oscuridad, vio como Kamui se alejaba corriendo. Se quedó un rato mirando la calle hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Sonrió un poco, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba empezando a refrescar, el verano se estaba acabando. Entró, se quitó aquellos zapatos pesados con plataformas y los dejó desordenados en una esquina. Silencio y oscuridad reinaba en su hogar, como en la calle, es lo que tiene vivir sola. A pesar de que estaban a finales de Agosto, le gustaba tomar chocolate caliente, así que mientras se calentaba, se puso una camiseta vieja como pijama, se puso sus gafas y encendió el ordenador.

Estaba aburrida. Vivir sola es muy aburrido, ella pensaba que sería genial independizarse, pero es aburrido si estás sola. La únicas diversiones que tenía era el ordenador, sus consolas y su armario, hasta arriba de sus modelitos:

-Debería ordenar un poco-dijo para sí misma mientras se sentaba enfrente del ordenador con su chocolate caliente- Quizás en otra ocasión –rió al ver lo floja que era.

Abrió el correo electrónico por puro aburrimiento, y al ver la bandeja de entrada, vio el icono de ''Correo nuevo'' parpadeando ¡Era de Rin! Sonrió ampliamente al ver que en efecto, era un correo de su gran amiga Rin, hacía tiempo que no la enviaba cartas.

Dio un sorbo pequeño a su chocolate caliente y clicó en el icono, el correo decía así:

''¡Hola Gumi-Gumiya! ¿Qué tal estás?  
Siento no haberte escrito antes, pero con el trabajo, no me ha dado tiempo ni a comprar una postal, así que el correo es más rápido (^_^)  
¡Nueva York es alucinante! Está lleno de rascacielos y de gente de toda clase. ¡NY huele a humo y a hot dogs! Nyom-nyom 3  
Me hubiera encantado que os hubierais venido conmigo, pero este viaje como bien sabes es de trabajo (u_u) Len también se lo está pasando muy bien, a pesar de que estamos de trabajos hasta ARRIBA, pero por suerte, ya hemos acabado, te lo aseguro, el aforo de todos los teatros estaban LLENOS! \(*O*)/  
Te escribo este correo desde mi portátil, estoy de camino al aeropuerto para ya por fin, volver a Japón...¿Porqué creías que te enviaba el correo?¿Para contarte que tal me va?¡Sorpresa! \(^O^)/  
Mañana ya estaremos aquí, así que podríamos reunir al grupo y nos podemos y a tomar algo, que tengo ganas de vernos cuanto antes (o)  
¿Qué te parece a las 20:00 en el sitio de siempre?¡Avisa a los demás, quiero que sea una sorpresa! Bueno, lo será si mi hermano no se va de la lengua (-_-)  
Bye-bye, gominola!3

Pd: ¿Has conocido a alguien especial? Ya me entiendes ''

Debajo del correo había una foto adjuntada de los hermanos junto a un señor vestido de estatua de la libertad, pero la miró por encima, ya que se había quedado boquiabierta... ¡Después de meses sin verla, mañana vendría! Gumi, eufórica hizo un gesto de victoria:

-¡Genial!¡Menuda sorpresa Rin-chan! Tendré que prepararme un modelito especial para recibirla.

Y muy alegre, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación tarareando una pegajosa melodía. Abrió un pequeño armario y miró parte de sus modelitos colgados. A pesar de que su casa estaba bastante desordenada, su armario estaba en perfectas condiciones y sus modelos ordenados por colores. Empezó a rebuscar ¿Qué se pondría?:

-A ver, algo lindo... ¿Lolita?...Mmm, no, algo alegre... ¿Gótica?..¡Eso no es alegre!...

De repente, se dirigió hacia unas cajas amontonadas al lado del armario, donde estaba el resto de la ropa. Abrió una de ellas y sonrió:

-Gal style! Perfect!

Se puso a ordenar encima de la cama una chaqueta fina y larga de color naranja suave, un top ceñido, una minifalda plisada y unas botas con plataforma. Se convenció, y cuando fue a buscar los complementos, se acordó de algo horrible ¡Mañana tenía trabajo hasta las 19:50!:

-Oh no...Precisamente mañana...-empezó a lloriquear- Espera un momento...

Se dirigió de nuevo al ordenador y decidió contestar al correo de Rin. Se cambiaban los planes querida Rinii...

A la mañana siguiente, un sol resplandeciente y cálido iluminaba la enorme casa de los Kamui. Eran ya las 12 de la mañana y Gakuko se encontraba terminando de hacer arreglos florales en el jardín. Mirando al sol, se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente con el brazo, con cuidado de no ensuciar su preciada yukata:

-Que calor hace hoy...-se levantó, cogió las herramientas de jardinería y se metió hacia dentro-Me pregunto si ya estará despierto, con lo flojo que es...

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, preparando la bronca que le iba a echar por estar todavía en la cama. La rutina de todas las mañanas era correr la puerta bruscamente, Gakupo gruñendo desde debajo de las sábanas, gritarle, Gakupo gruñendo aun más, correr las cortinas, Gakupo gruñendo aun más por la luz, más gritos y algún tirón de pelo para que se levantara de una vez.  
Corrió la puerta corredera bruscamente y cuando fue a gritar, su sorpresa no fue otra que encontrarse con la ventana abierta, las cortinas corridas dejando pasar la luz del sol y la cama sin Gakupo dentro ¿Donde estaba?:

-¿Hermano?-se le calló las tijeras de podar al suelo  
-Ohayo gozaimatsu...  
-¡Aaah!-se giró y ahí estaba su hermano-¡Que susto!...Pero si estás vestido...y recién duchado...¿Estás enfermo?-dijo tocando la frente de su hermano.  
-Obviamente no -retiró la mano de su hermana  
-¿Desde cuándo te despiertas sin que yo te grite?  
-Se me quitó el sueño sobre las 11:15...

Y sin más palabras, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a su hermana perpleja. La verdad es que desde ayer estaba muy extraño, cuando llegó, en ver ir a revisar y a afilar las katanas o a tocar un poco el Shamisen por falta de sueño, se fue a dormir,sin más. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo un poco de arroz que había dejado Gakuko preparado en la arrocera. Se acercó a él, extrañada aún:

-A veces no te entiendo querido...-se soltó el cabello.  
-Ni yo...

Miró a su hermano y sonrió un poco, parecía estar meditando algo con todas sus fuerzas, algo que no hacía desde su adolescencia.  
Después de una mañana tranquila de verano, comieron y siguieron con sus tareas, entre ellas Gakupo preparaba pasta de arroz que le había pedido su hermana.  
Hacía un calor espantoso, pero no importaba cuando calor hiciera o cuanto sudara, el continuaría amasando con el martillo, golpeando el arroz hasta volverlo pastoso. Era una tarea dura, pero para él no era más que una pequeña prueba de superación.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que cuando vio a su hermana delante de él, se asustó:

-Ni me habías oído venir…que sepas que hasta te he lanzado migas de pan, pero ni te enterabas…-rio un poco mientras sacaba algo de la manga de la yukata- Toma, esto es para ti, un pequeño recado.

-… ¿Otra vez tengo que ir a la tienda?-dijo para sí mismo mientras abría el papel doblado que le había dado Gakuko

Pero esta no contestó ya que se había ido. Miro al papel desdoblado y vio unas letras algo redondeadas en color verde. Sorprendido, miró detenidamente el contenido, esa letra no era de su hermana, estaba claro:

''Hey Kamui-san!

Espérame a las 17:30 enfrente de la tienda de dulces de la señora Higuchi. Quiero que veas algo que seguro que te gustará y te hará borrar esa expresión tan seria de la cara...''

-(Estupendo...)-pensó gruñendo

Arrugó el papel sin terminar de leerlo y entró dentro de casa para lanzó indignado y se dirigió de nuevo al jardín para continuar con su tarea,aplastando el arroz con aquel pesado martillo de madera maziza.

Sintió derrepente algo que golpeaba su giró y vió a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar a la pobre muchacha,pedazo de idiota?

Gakupo se quedó extrañado mirándola:

-¡La nota idiota!...¿No te das cuentas que jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad así?

-...No,y me de igual -dijo ignorándola

Gakuko gruñó ante tal respuesta,aunque sabía que si contestaba así y la ignoraba,no le daba acercó a el y para que parara de golpear con el martillo,colocó rápidamente una tablilla de madera,el cual era vieja y fina y la rompió de un golpe:

-¿Qué se supone que haces?¡Acabas de estropeármelo!-Gritó enojado

-Cálmate y que quieres ir,pero no irás porque eres un cobarde y un quejica,como siempre has sido...

Gakupo,indignado,soltó el martillo de golpe y se fue en dirección a su dormitorio mientras su hermana lo perseguí ó de golpe el viejo armario y empezó a rebuscar entre su ropa,como si quisiera encontrar algo desesperadamente:

-¿Porqué no te pones esa yukata azul con carpas que tantos yenes me costó?-preguntó sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

Este,sin dedicarle ni una simple respuesta,cogió la yukata y salió de la habitación,dejando a su hermana sonriendo orgullosa:

-Bañate un poco,que el sudor se huele desde kilómetros

-Usure!-Gritó enojado mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta del baño

Se rió levemente de la situació querido hermano nunca ha cambiado,seguía siendo así de simple convencerlo de dirigió hacia la entrada y dejó en una pequeña mesita una nota y un móvil:

''Buena suerte querido dejo un móvil viejo por si necesitaras llamarme o darte ánimos ¡Pero nada de echarse atrás!

Gakuko Onee-chan''

Salió a la calle,y le pareció que el insoportable calor de hace escasamente una hora había ó tal y como le había aconsejado su hermana y se dirigió unas calles más abajo,donde vivía Gumi. Empezó a recordar lo que decía la nota.

''... Estaré enfrente de mi casa,estaré dentro de un que te hayas acordado de mi dirección (^-^)''

Un momento...¿Un coche?Cuando fue a acompañarla no le pareció ver que fuera porque ya estaba todo oscuro,además,se la ve que es una chica que le gusta salir con sus amigos a todos lados,y necesita un esta vez no había amigos:

- ...Después de todo,es una cita...una cita para la que NO ESTOY PREPARADO -tragó saliva- Bueno...tu tranquilízate ,eres todo un hombre...un hombre muy solitario el cual no ha tenido apenas contacto con la gente,y menos con una mujer

Ante esos pensamientos,el pobre Gakupo se empezó a desesperar ¿Porque estaba yendo para allá?Se sentía estúpido,tendría que haberse quedado en casa,se iba a perder el entrenamiento de hoy que tenía planeado. Bueno,todavía podía decirla al llegar que tiene que encargarse de sus propios asuntos y que se anulaba el plan...¿Porque Megpoid querría salir precisamente con un tipo como él?

Cuando llegó,le empezaron a sudar las manos,justo como siempre le pasaba cuando iba a hablar con de su casa se encontraba un coche enorme,de color azul casi blanco con pinta de ser bastante caro,algo que le sorprendió,ya que hacía un gran contraste con aquella acercó muy lentamente mientras su ritmo cardiaco se empezó a acelerar,le sabía mal anular la cita,y menos a una chica tan linda,pero no esta preparado para este tipo de paró enfrente de la ventana del piloto y le pareció ver al cabello verde de Gumi adornado con unas ella.

Bajó la ventana del coche y cuando fue a hablar,se giró hacía Gakupo...¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?:

-Hey,tu debes de ser Gakupo ¿Verdad?

-...S-si...

Se quedó pá él se encontraba un hombre más o menos de su edad,de ojos azules,con una peluca verde y una vestimenta como la verdadera pareció ver incluso que se había molestado en maquillarse un poco,pero mierda,seguía viéndose como un hombre le sonrió ampliamente y se colocó un cabello azul que le asomaba de debajo de la peluca:

-Encantado,mi nombre es Shion Kaito -le estrechó la mano

-Yo soy...K-kamui Ggggakupo...-lo saludó aun sorprendido

-Vamos,sube,ahora veremos a Gumi -le abrió la puerta del copiloto amablemente

Este subió,se abrochó el cinturón y se quedó callado durante un buen rato,la situación era tan tensa como ridícula ¿Donde estaba Gumi?¿Quien es este tipo? y lo más importante es ¿Esto no era una cita acaso?¿Que hacía él aquí?Se mordió un poco el labio de los nervios que afloraban en su piel:

-Es que...-Gakupo lo miró un poco- Gumi está aun trabajando y me ha pedido que te vaya a buscar-se rió un poco

-¿Y para ello,has tenido que venir vestido de ella?...de acuerdo...

Y se quedó callado el resto del camino,a veces Kaito decía algo,pero el respondía mínimamente.

Después de media hora de trayecto,llegaron a un barrio muy colorido de Tokio,donde la gente se entremezclaba con las tiendas y puestos,la música y el ajetreo de la gente inundaba el pelimorado miraba asombrado el ambiente,jamás había visto nada así.Cruzaron por una calle hasta llegar a un sitio donde había un montón de tiendas de ropa,de cosplays y de cafeterí y salieron del se estiró un poco mientras Gakupo no dejaba de mirar el gran letrero que decía ''Maid-cosplay cafe RAINBOW'':

-Ummm,este trayecto es agotador,espero que Gumi-chan aun siga trabajando...

-...¿Trabajando?¿No sería mejor que ya hubiera acabado de trabajar?T-tengo una cit...

-¿Qué?¡Pero si te va a encantar!-se dirigió al coche y sacó un bolso donde parecía que llevaba su ropa-Las camareras de este sitio son bien lindas...-se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del conjunto y a ponerse una camisa azul-...yo tuve una novia aquí y me encantaba verla trabajar...con esa faldita tan adorable y corta... -Kaito empezó a babear mientras se anudaba la corbata.

-...¿Qué demonios hace este tipo cambiándose en medio de la calle?Si viene la policía,yo no quiero saber nada... -pensó mientras observaba como Kaito se quitaba la falda sin ningún tipo de pudor

Después de que Kaito se vistiera al completo y se desmaquillara,cogió el bolso y entraron al maid ritmo del sonido de la campanita,los recibieron tres chicas con su correpondiente uniforme,una cospleyeada de Aerith-maid,otra de Asuka-maid y otra de Haruhi-maid. Se inclinaron un poco y dijeron a coro con una adorable sonrisa:

-¡Bienvenidos!

-Hola chicas ¿Sabéis donde están los demás?

-¡Anda Kaito-san,eres tu!-exclamó feliz la que iba de Aerith

-¿Ya has vuelto a recibir a la gente travestido?Van a pensar mal de ti,Kaito-sama...-Dijo a chica que iba de Haruhi,haciendo un dulce puchero

-Te decimos donde están si nos dices quien es ese chico tan kawaii que te acompaña-Dijo la que iba de Asuka,mientras guiñaba un ojo

Ante aquello,Gakupo se sonrojó notablemente y a la vez,estaba muy confuso ''¿Los demás?'' ¡Se supone que había quedado solo con Gumi! O al menos,eso creía ó saliva cuando una de ellas se lo quedó mirando con ojos de cordero degollado:

-¡Ah!Este es Gakupo Kamui,un nuevo amigo de Gominola...no le asfixiéis mucho,se le ve muy tímido,jeje

-Joo,Gumi-sama tiene tanta suerte...que amigos más guapos tiene...

-Es un guapo samurái

-¡Un guapo y sexy samurái!

¡Yayyyyy! -gritaron a coro mientras se lanzaron a por el pobre Gakupo,que no sabía si estaba asustado o entusiasmado

-¡KAITO-KUN!

Todos se giraron asustados para saber quien había gritado de aquella de ellos se encontraba un enfadada Gumi vestida con el uniforme que consistía en un traje de maid de manga corta de color marrón oscuro y naranja,con unas calzas de los mismos colores con puntillitas,muchas pulseras de colores,una diadema marrón de maid con unas enormes orejas de gato,una cola y un cascabel a conjunto y unos patines de cuatro ruedas acercó a Kaito,que estaba temblando:

-¿Cómo recibes así al pobre Gakupo?¡Ya te he dicho que no recibas a los nuevos travestido,hombre!

-¡L-lo siento!-se quitó la peluca y la guardó en el bolso

-Perdona por todo Gakupo,no quiero que pienses ma...¿Que hacéis que no estáis trabajando?

Las tres chicas se asustaron y huyeron del aura asesina de su jefa,dejando por fin respirar al ''samurái''.Este parpadeo un poco y se quedó mirando a Gumi,mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a las tres maids que les había recibido ía que reconocer que estaba bastante linda...y que la falda era bastante corta,cada vez que patinaba,se veía más de lo debido:

-Maldito Kaito pervertido... -pensó enojado y sonrojado

-Bueno chicos,ahora os llevo a vuestra mesa ne?Follow me!

Se giró y empezó a patinar por toda la cafetería,dando vueltas y más vueltas,mientras Kaito susurraba ''Falditas cortitas'' mientras se quedaba mirando el limbo a la vez que los acompañó a una enome mesa que había al final de la cafetería,parecía un sitio se quiso dar cuenta,la mesa estaba ocupada por unos cinco chicos y chicas que hablaban entre ellos ¿Que significaba esto?Kaito se sentó al lado de una chica de pelo castaño,que parecía beber algo alcohólico. Gumi se puso al lado de Gakupo,que seguía en pie para anunciar algo:

-¡Chicos,escuchadme un momento!

Estos dejaron de hablar y se giraron:

-¡Os he reunido aquí,además de por la llegada de los ''Yellow twins'' -señaló a unos hermanos mellizos,chico y chica- por presentaos a un nuevo amigo! Se llama Kamui Gakupo y es un chico que vive cerca de mi un poco tímido,así que no le hagáis sentir incómodo,panda de locos de atar.

-Encantada Kamui,somos Rin y Len Kagamine -dijo Rin,alegremente,agitando su rubia cabellera

-Yo soy Miku Hatsune, pero puedes llamarme Miku-chan -dijo Miku,una linda muchacha de 16 años,de pelo largo aquamarina

-Megurine Luka,para lo que quieras -le sonrió una bella chica con el pelo largo y rosa y de una serena mirada

-Y yo Meiko Sakine...-dijo un poco ebria una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño-...¡Gumi,cariño,que novio más guapo has pescado!¿Porque no me presentas a un chico así?-exclamó alterada Meiko,mientras se reía a carcajadas

Ambos se sonrojaron,pero más Gakupo,quien jamás había tenido novia. Gumi carraspeo la garganta y se acercó a la ebria mujer,que se colocaba el sostén lo mejor que podía:

-Meiko-san,no te preocupes,ya te presentaremos a un chico guapo…t-tu sigue bebiendo anda -le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza

-Meiko-chan está muy borracha,no te preocupes Kamui,solo sabe decir tonterías en ese estado-dijo Kaito mientras cogía a Meiko y la apoyaba contra su hombro

-Jo,acabamos de llegar a Japón y ya esta borracha -dijo Rin con un adorable puchero

-Nunca cambiará nee-chan…-Len miró a Gakupo,que aún seguía de pie,sin decir nada-..¡Vamos,siéntate hombre!No querrás estar todo el rato de pie no?

Gakupo asistió con una pequeña reverencia y se sentó en el único hueco que dudas ya se iban aclarando con respecto a la supuesta ''cita'' con Gumi..que idiota se sentía en esos momentos…¿Que clase de chica iba a querer ser su novia?Ya le parecía extraño,ya que además se conocían de escasos dí sentía que se alguna forma u otra,ella quería ser su amiga,algo que sin duda,le iba a costar quitó algunas arrugas de su kimono mientras oía de fondo las risas y charlas de la pandilla de Gumi,en la que se había metido…

De pronto vio como en la mesa colocaban una bandeja con una tetera y una taza con te recién hecho:

-Un te para el señor Kamui,invita la casa

Miró y era Gumi de nuevo,se lo había traído sin que hubiera dicho nada,desde luego era bastante de que pudiera decirle las gracias,ya se había ido patinando a toda velocidad,como si tuviera prisa,le había oído decir una de sus compañeras antes de que se fuera que era su de maids,supongo.

Tomó la taza,la cual estaba muy caliente,y bebió un poco mientras miraba al vacío,absorbido en sus pensamientos...Megurine Luka...¿De que le sonaría ese nombre?Pelo rosa suave y mirada calmada...serán imaginaciones suyas.

Kaito interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le oyó pegar un grito emocionado:

-¡Yay! Mira Gaku...!

-Por favor,prefiero que me llames Kamui-dijo algo molesto

-..¡Kamui,ya empieza el espectáculo!

Miró al frente,donde había un pequeño escenario con unos pequeños focos alumbrá ían bajado la luz,casi estaba a oscuras el sitio.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,Megpoid estaba ocupando el escenario con un atuendo distinto al suyo que consistía en un conjunto estilo Gangster pero con shorts y un maquillaje con unas picas dibujadas en su comenzó la música,miro con fuerza al público y agarro el micro al ritmo de la música:

''Aimai kabutta kamen moshikashite

ima made misete ta soremo uso?

aitai tarinai hatto sashi dashite

kigatsukya daiya mo uba warechetteru.

Hounshou?Honnou?Hontou?...''

-You rock Gumi-chan!-gritó Rin,emocionada-Que pena que no se uniera a nuestro grupo,con lo bien que canta...

-Entonces no seríamos los ''Yellow twins'',seríamos YellowOrangeYellow o algo así-rió Len

Gakupo apenas ignoraba los comentarios de ánimo de los demás,estaba absorto en la canció letra de la canción hablaba de una chica ruda,amante del juego,que apostaba y arriesgaba todo en el Poker,una letra que sin lugar a dudas,contrastaba con su personalidad,alegre y así,le gustaba,Gumi lo daba todo en el escenario con su dulce y ruda voz,parecía una chica totalmente a la que conocía hace escasos días.

Después de un rato,terminó la actuación,los clientes,las maid y los amigos de Gumi aplaudieron entusiasmados,incluso alguien le había lanzado una flor,algún admirador entre el público. Ella cogió la flor y sonrió dulcemente,hizo una pequeña reverencia y se bajó al escenario,dirigiéndose hacía su alocado grupo de amigos,que estaban encantados con el show. Todo el grupo la cubrió con abrazos y algún beso:

-¡Basta chicos,me estáis haciendo sonrojar!-dijo entre risas

-¡Mi niña preciosa,que bien lo hace!¡Y que sexy está!¡Los chicos están ciegos por no fijarse en ti ,j*der!-gritó Meiko aún borracha,mientras le daba un beso en la cara

-Venga Meiko-san,deja de sobarla,que la asfixias... ademas,yo también la quiero dar un beso-dijo Luka,algo tímida

Gakupo observó al alegre grupo,algo apartado. Ver como Gumi recibía tantas alabanzas y tantos besos le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Se sentía asfixiado entre las luces,el ruido y la gente,no lo soportaba más,quería irse y lo haría,ahora levantó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se volteó,buscando la salida entre la gente y cuando creyó verla,sonrió levemente:

-Ahí está...Lo siento Megpoid-pensó con remordimiento

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo sacó de sus volteó y se sorprendió,ya que delante suya estaba Luka,aquella amiga de Gumi tan supo porque pero al mirar sus hermosos ojos color espuma de mar,empezó a temblar muy levemente:

-Kamui -dijo con voz suave- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

Empezó a ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso ¿Y ahora qué?Luka parecía esperar su respuesta,pero se encontraba bloqueado ante ella:

-¿No te ha gustado la canción de Gumi-chan?

-...claro...mucho...c-canta muy bien...-dijo forzosamente

-¡Pues no te vayas sin felicitarla!

Luka se fue con un pequeño gesto de indignación,dejando al pelimorado hecho un flan,se supone que se iba a ir sin que nadie lo notara,mierda. Sin pensarlo demasiado,se dirigió con paso firme hacia el grupo,no le temblaba ningún músculo del cuerpo,estaba muy acercó a Gumi,que se asustó un poco,la tomó de los hombros y dijo sin rastro alguno de nervios:

-Megpoid,quiero que sepa que ha sido una actuación brillante,digno de una dama adorable como usted

Y dicho esto,huyó del lugar con el mismo paso firme de antes,dejando a Gumi y al resto del grupo en ó la puerta de un portazo,dejando aun más asombrados a todos,incluso al resto de pronto Meiko rompió el hielo como solo ella sabía hacer:

-WTF? ¿De donde ha salido este tío,del Japón Feudal?

Después de esto,Meiko calló ebria sobre una silla y todos fueron a atenderla,excepto Luka,que se habia quedado con Gumi,que todavía seguía en el sitio,con la mirada pelirosa intentó también romper el hielo:

-Vaya,eso si que es toda una felicitación -rió dulcemente

La chica siguió sin contestar y sin moverse,por lo que Luka se preocupó aún más:

-Gumi..¿Te encuentras bien?

La miró preocupada y a la vez, azulados ojos de Gumi brillaban como el cielo de una noche salpicada por las estrellas y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente grito y abrazo a su amiga,totalmente emocionada:

-Yay! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

-¿E-el que has conseguido?-dijo mientras se asfixiaba por el abrazo de Gumi

-La amistad de Gakupo-san-dijo entusiasmada,mirando a Luka

-¿Eso..es amistad?-preguntó extrañada

-Si,creeme,siendo el si..-contestó,mirando seriamente a Luka

Gumi y Luka se separaron del abrazo y fueron para ver como se encontraba Meiko,la cual se había caído dormida en una de las sillas y ahora la estaban intentando levantando de un sofá donde la habían dejado,Kaito la intentaba coger,pero parecía pesar más de lo que parecía.

Mientras Luka y Gumi ayudaban a Kaito a transportar a Meiko hasta el coche,Gumi se acordó de algo que la alarmó bastante:

-(¡¿Cómo va a volver Gakupo-san a casa?!)

* * *

¡Hola! Siento muchísimo la espera,pero espero haberles recompensado con este capítulo ^u^

Nee,al final puse a Gumi de maid *estrellitas en los ojos* que linda ^/)3(/^ Y como un lector me pidió ,hice ''duo de idiotas Kaito-Gakupo'',o al menos a medias..seguro que no se esperaban a Kaito vestido de Gumi...o quizás si xDDDU Ahora mismo se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas para nuevos capítulos...y sobre todo,para el final *NO SPOILER*

Espero vuestros comentarios...¡Gracias por leer!:D


	3. An intriguing message

Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a Crypton y a sus respectivos autores.

Por cierto ''()'' son pensamientos.

Let's go!

* * *

Y entonces salió exhausto, por la puerta de emergencia, confundido entre el ruido y los claroscuros del lugar. No había mucha gente, pero para el es como si miles de personas se hubieran acumulado en un sitio y todas las miraban a la vez.

Salió a un callejón sin salida, oscuro, húmedo y mugriento. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba llegar a casa, así que salió del callejón y llegó hasta la calle de al lado del establecimiento, cogió una billetera que se había guardado en la manga de la yukata y miró si tenía dinero. El siempre tenía dinero, que demonios, podría decirse que la familia Kamui era rica:

-Un taxi...(¿Donde puede haber uno?)

Vio uno a lo lejos, y casi sin pensarlo, se abalanzó directo hacia la carretera con el brazo alzado. Oyó como un coche derrapaba y se echó hacia atrás asustado ¡Casi le atropellan! El hombre que había dentro del coche, con la frente sudorosa y claros signos de estrés, le pitó mientras rugía como una bestia endomoniada:

-¡Mira por donde vas, idiota!

-¡D-disculpe!

-Pff, paleto

Indignado y dando un bufido, pisó el acelerador y se fue, dejando una nube de humo que había salido del tubo de escape, haciendo que Gakupo tosiera:

- (¿Paleto? ¿Pero será desgraciado?)

Dejó de lado el mal humor del que le había puesto aquel individuo y paró a un taxi que casi no le ve. Subió, le indicó la dirección y se gue en dirección a su ya añorada casa. Mientras observaba el paisaje de la ciudad, con sus interminables luces, sombras, colores y gente, se quedó pensativo por lo que había ocurrido esta tarde-noche, su cuerpo y mente habían experimentado sensaciones que hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado en el tiempo. No sabría explicar si se sentía feliz, entusiasmado, agobiado, enojado... solo sabía que tantas sensaciones hicieron que huyera del lugar como un conejillo asustado ¿Sentir demasiadas emociones a la vez le abrumaban? ¿Sentir lo más parecido a la felicidad le asustaba? Su hermana siempre le había dicho que el era tan sumamente dramático que era imposible que fuera feliz algún día si seguía ese camino de lobo solitario:

-...(quizás tenga razón) -pensó mientras miraba vagamente como poco a poco iba llegando al barrio

No solo se sentía extraño por, después de muchísimos años, haber estado rodeado de gente joven y amistosa, si no de algo más, o mejor dicho, alguien más ¿Por qué le era tan familiar esa chica de pelo rosa? Cuando sintió como los ojos calmados de la muchacha le miraban, sintió un pequeño escalofrío muy familiar, un deja vú.

Después de un rato con la mente en blanco, el taxi se detuvo delante de su casa suavemente. Sacó un billete de la cartera, pagó y salió del taxi. En cuanto notó que el taxi se alejaba acompañado de una nube casi negra, miró a su casa y tembló un poco. La casa estaba oscurecida por las sombras de la noche, excepto por una ventana, que con su luz, daba algo de calma al lugar. Gakupo miró la hora con el móvil:

- Las 00:00...(¿Gakuko sigue despierta?)

Sacó las llaves de una de las mangas de la yukata y con la discreción y la suavidad de un ninja, abrió la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta muy suavemente, dejó las sandalias en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba la luz encendida, sin hacer ningún ruido. Llegó la cocina, la puerta estaba ya abierta y vio la mesa principal de la cocina con un bol de fideos instantáneos, unos palillos muy bien colocados y a Gakuko al lado, totalmente dormida encima de la mesa. Se acercó y vio una nota al lado de su hermana que decía:

_¡Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, Gaku-baka!_

_Tu aperitivo de medianoche, que se que vendrás más hambriento de lo normal. Solo necesitas calentarlo._

_Gakuko onee-san :)_

Sonrió tiernamente y miró a su hermana:

-Tu eres la idiota, te has quedado dormida esperando a que regresara y te contara todo. Quizás mañana hable.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana y le preparó el futón, blanco en marfil con detalles de flores púrpuras, salpicado con leves gotas rosa salmón. Llegó a la cocina, la tomó en brazos y cansado pero impulsado por una anormal fuerza de protección, la llevó a la habitación y la acostó en el futón, arropándola como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Sonrió de nuevo y se fue en dirección para tomar su querido aperitivo de medianoche, ciertamente tenía mucha és de acabarse el bol de fideos, se dirigió hacia su habitación, con el cuerpo agotado y los párpados sumamente pesados. Se acostó en su futón y entre múltiples pensamientos, cayó rendido en el mundo de los sueños.

Podría decirse que Gakupo pasó una buena noche. Podría decirse, pero sería una mentira y de las gordas.

Porque el pobre Gakupo había dormido a duras penas ya que los sueños extraños le habían azotado durante prácticamente toda la noche ¿Y de que sueños raros se trata? En esos sueños, retrocedió en el tiempo y volvió a tener 16 años.

_Ya era la hora de salir de las clases y el pequeño Gakupo, después de una tortuosa clase de ciencias, con sus ''agradables'' compañeros lanzándole bolitas de papel y trozos de goma, después de oír las burlas y risitas de fondo, acudió al árbol que había detrás de la escuela. Nervioso, se empezó a enredar mechones de su cabello entre los dedos y empezó a zapaterar, mirando de aquí a allá. _

_De pronto, vio la sombra de la persona a la que esperaba, y esta se acercó a el, poniéndole aun más nervioso y haciéndole sonrojar:_

_-Kamui ¿Querías algo?_

_-...b-bueno, sí..._

_-Entonces dime, tengo algo de prisa._

_-Es que yo..._

_Gakupo se sonrojó aun más y empezó a temblar, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la camisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba_

Volvió al presente de golpe cuando sintió de repente como el afilado borde de la hoja de una de sus katanas le hacía un pequeño corte en el dedo. Se quejó un poco, se lamió la herida y apartó con desprecio el arma:

-Menuda mierda...ah

Suspiró aburrido y se tumbó en el suelo de madera, el cual estaba frío y con el calor que hacía, le resultaba agradable. Se colocó en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas y sus ojos se nublaron, recordando de nuevo partes de ese pequeño flashback que había tenido ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber recordado parte de su adolescencia en sueños? Con lo poco o nada agradable que fue le fastidio, ya que tenía casi todo olvidado. Sus ojos azules empezaron a humedecerse mientras imágenes horribles y nefastas paseaban en su cabeza a su antojo. Lloró en silencio, apartado de todo el mundo, sintiéndose solo:

- (Esto se supone que ya lo había superado...)-pensó con rabia

De repente, Gakupo necesitaba un abrazo, un ''¡Ánimo!'' de alguien, una mano que le amparase de su estúpida depresión, si, estúpida, porque el mismo se sentía estúpido. Sintió como una mano rozaba su hombro suavemente, haciendo que se asustara de sobremanera, pero al estar tan triste, ni se molestó en apuntar a esa persona con la katana como en el era costumbre, así que se giró perezosamente:

-Gakuko...-dijo intentando disimular su tono de voz quebrado por las lágrimas- ¿No tenías cosas que hacer fuer...?

Casi se atraganta con su propio aliento al ver que no era su hermana la que estaba a su lado, si no Gumi ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

La miró durante un momento; esta vez llevaba un conjunto muy distinto a los que le había visto en veces una camisa de manga corta aflorada por las mangas con un estampado escocés rojo, una falda con cancán de color negro, unas calzas negras con puntilla, unos guantes también de puntilla negros y una diadema negra, todo ello con accesorios en forma de cruces,calaveras y pinchos, dándole a su look un aire punk . La chica lo miró preocupada:

-¡Gakupo! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada...-se incorporó y se frotó los ojos- absolutamente nada ¿Y usted que hace aquí, como ha entrado?

-Bueno...-se llevó una mano en la nuca nerviosa- Tu hermana me pidió que viniera a verte porque te veía muy deprimido ¿Ves?

Sacó de su bolso con forma de ataúd unas pequeñas llaves, una copia que tenía Gakuko por si las moscas. El chico lo miró incrédulo y a la vez, ofendido ¿Qué se había creído su hermana, que la chica iba a animarlo o algo así? Gumi seguro que tendría cosas mejores que hacer, seguro que había venido obligada o algo así. La miró con tristeza:

-Puede tomar la puerta e irse, usted seguro que tendrá cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que ha oído Megpoid-san

La muchacha ahora era la que le miró incrédulo ya que no entendía esa actitud. Sus ojos hicieron un amago de humedecerse, pero se sentó firmemente y le miró con otros aires más decididos:

-Primero Gakupo, ya te he dicho que no me trates de usted ¡Soy Gumi! ¡Guuuuuumiii! ¿Entendido?

-S-sí -respondió avergonzado, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura y le estuvieran riñendo por ello

-Segundo, yo no he venido obligada. Tu hermana me dijo que viniera porque ella no podía atenderte ya que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y me pidió expresamente que te viniera a hacer compañía. Estás triste ¿Verdad?

Aunque hubiera estado ocupada, hubiera venido igualmente...quería verte -sonrió avergonzada

El chico, ante tal respuesta, se quedó mudo. Le dio un vuelco a su corazón ¿Estaba preocupada por él? ¿Podría ser posible eso después de tanto tiempo? Su labio inferior empezó a temblar nervioso. La tensión se rompió cuando Gumi vio que Gakupo se había lastimado en el dedo. No era un corte profundo ni peligroso ni mucho menos, pero aun así se sobresaltó:

-¿Y esa herida? -dijo acercándose a el

-¿Esto? -se miró la mano- No es nada, un corte sin importancia.

-¡Ya ya, pero deberías ponerte una tirita o algo, se te puede infectar! Un momento...-dijo rebuscando en su bolso de nuevo

-¡S-si no es nada!

La peliverde hizo caso omiso y siguió buscando en su bolso. Gakupo suspiró derrotado y se dejó curar, después de todo, no le vendría mal. Sacó una tirita y muy decidida, tomó la mano de Gakupo, haciendo que este temblara como un flan y se enrojeciera por completo:

-G-g-g-g-g-gumi...-intentó decir- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¡Curarte hombre! ¿O es que no lo ves? -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Tienes que cuidarte más, o si no, la próxima vez enfermarás

-Exageras...-dijo, calmándose al fin- es solo una herida pequeña

-No me refiero a eso...tu hermana me dijo que tu entrenamiento lo llevabas la mayoría de las veces demasiado lejos y que no es la primera vez que caes rendido del cansancio ¡Y que la próxima vez que te desmayaras, no te llevaba a la cama, que pesas mucho! -dijo riéndose

-Eso...es completamente cierto, pero como no tengo otra cosa que hacer, me paso los días y las noches encerrado en casa, entrenando y poco más. Lo cierto es que estoy totalmente solo...

Gumi escuchó atentamente al chico, que miraba cabizbajo con los ojos tristes, parecía ver como sus ojos azul claro se oscurecían de la tristeza. Ella suspiró con tristeza y terminó de colocarle la tirria, examinando su mano, enorme en comparación con las suyas:

-Y dime Gakupo...¿Hay algo que te preocupe en especial? Ayer te noté muy nervioso

-...bueno, supongo que no he podido disimular todo lo posible que algo me preocupa -rodó los ojos y tomó aire- Espero no incomodarte con lo que te quiero preguntar...

-Cuéntame -le soltó la mano y se sentó enfrente suya

-...¿De que conoces a Megurine Luka?

- (Ah, solo es eso...) Puees...es una amiga que tengo desde hace un año. Nos conocimos el año pasado en la universidad -haciendo memoria- recuerdo que me topé con ella de camino al salón de actos y me contó que ella estaba estudiando arte dramático, me pareció extraño ya que no la vi en la ceremonia de presentación y de que hay muy pocos alumnos estudiando arte dramático, pero ella me dijo que era alumna de intercambio. Estudia en otra universidad, un poco lejos, pero mantuvimos el contacto y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas -sonrió al final

-...

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Gakupo?

Se quedó pensativo porque realmente, no estaba muy seguro de que conocía a esa chica y menos aun de porque interrogaba a la pobre chica que no tenía nada que ver... bueno, es su amiga. La miró con firmeza y respondió seriamente:

-Es porque me gustaría hablar con ella...

-¿Ah? -se extrañó- Bueno, si quieres un día quedamos los tres y...

-Gumi... quiero hablar solo con ella -recalcó el ''solo''

-Oh... de acuerdo

La alegre, la torbellino, la de las mil sonrisas fingió una muy falsa sonrisa de la que Gakupo no se dio cuenta. Gumi por un momento se sintió apartada del lugar, como si no tuviera nada que hacer, como si estorbara en ese momento. A pesar de como se sentía, siguió sonriendo y sacó su móvil, buscando en la agenda el número de su amiga Luka, quería ayudar a Gakupo porque ella era así de buena, o así de estúpida:

-Tengo su número aquí ¿Ves? -dijo, mostrando el móvil donde aparecía el número de Luka junto con una foto suya- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo, solo necesito saber si quieres de verdad quedar con ella, el sitio y la hora y todo solucionado. Insistiré hasta que ceda, ella es una chica un poco ''ocupada''

-..De acuerdo, gracias

-Ah, y algo más antes de irme... -se levantó un poco- necesito tu móvil para avisarte.

-Ah...lo más parecido es ese de ahí que me prestó mi hermana ayer. No tengo móvil propio.

Señaló una mesilla totalmente cuadrada que se hallaba perfectamente colocada en una esquina, lejos de su alcanze. Gumi sintió como el enorme cuerpo de Gakupo se alzaba, haciéndolo intimidante, con todo su cabello morado esparcido por la cara y espalda. Se dirigió hacia la mesilla y tomó el aparato para darle su número:

-Supongo que sabes enviar sms ¿No? -dijo Gumi mientras apuntaba el número en la agenda.

-Bueno...si.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Mientras recorrían el pasillo, las dudas de la peliverde azotaban su mente y a la vez, le invadía una extraña sensación que no sabría explicar, ya que jamás la había sentido anteriormente. A pesar de ello, sabía lo que Luka era, así que dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones y miró a Gakupo sonriente mientras este le dedicaba una mirada penetrante. Llegaron a la entrada y Gumi se calzó de nuevo, con unos enormes zapatos negros con plataformas estilo lolita, dejando a Gakupo pensando en como demonios aguanta zapatos así. Dio un pequeño salto girándose hacia el con una fresca sonrisa:

-¡Bueno Kamui-chan, como ya te he explicado antes, yo me encargo de tooodo!

-Está bien, pero llámame Gakupo a secas -dijo avergonzado

-Vale soso GA-KU-PO -se dirigió hacia la puerta- Bye-bye!

El no dijo nada, solo se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se fue dando un pequeño portazo y se fue de camino a casa, con pasos que retumbaban por la velocidad y las plataformas mientras el metal de los adornos de su ropa y accesorios acompasaban los movimientos. Vio como Gakuko volvía a casa, cargada con un par de bolsas de supermercado y vestida con una sudadera y unos vaqueros, una ropa muy casual para alguien tradicional como ella. La mujer sonrió amablemente al verla:

-¡Hola chibiGumi! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó parándose enfrente suya

-Bien, se ha animado un poco, o eso creo...-se quedó pensativa- ¡Oye! Bonito mote sempai

-¡Bonita ropa cielo!

-¡Ja ja, merci! Me tengo que ir ya, que tengo cosas que hacer, bye!

-¡Adiós chibiGumi!

Siguió su camino mientras Gakuko sonreía para si misma, pensando en la buena idea que tuvo de pedirle a Gumi que lo animara un poco. Tarareó una canción mientras abría la puerta de casa como pudo ya que las bolsas lo impedían siendo de papel marrón sin asas y encima, pesando tanto. Entró, se quitó las sandalias sin quitarse las bolsas de encima y ando un poco, buscando a su hermano:

-¡Gakupooo! ¿Dónde esta mi lindo ototooo?

-... estoy aquí -dijo Gakupo, muerto de miedo al ver con que cariño le había llamado

- ¡Mi pequeño ototo! -dejó las bolsas encima del zapatero- ¿Qué tal, ya estás más animado?

-Si, pero no hacía falta que molestaras a Gumi

-Tonterías, ella lo hizo encantada, además te veo satisfecho...No la habrás metido mano en mi ausencia ¿Verdad? -dijo, bromeando

-¡JAMÁS SE ME OCURRIRÍA! -gritó Gakupo, completamente rojo

-Cálmate hombre, solo era una bromita -dijo, con una risita entre dientes- Te voy a preparar una sopa de miso con berenjena a la plancha para cenar, que se que te gusta mucho.

A Gakupo al oír la palabra ''sopa de miso con berenjena'' ,se le iluminaron los ojos como un montón de estrellas centelleantes. No era un plato fino ni mucho menos, pero lo adoraba porque le recuerda cuando su abuela se lo preparaba en aquella casa que parecía sacada de un viejo cuento japonés. Su hermana se alejó dirigiéndose a la cocina, cargada con las bolsas y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa:

-Es para animarte ¡Para que luego no digas que no te cuido!

Se encerró en la cocina dejando a Gakupo solo, con el estómago revuelto entre el hambre que le había provocado la cena que su hermana le iba a preparar y los nervios por querer hablar con Luka y resolver sus dudas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

Cerró la puerta y se sintió tonta porque aun no se le había quitado esa costumbre de saludar al llegar a casa cuando ella muy bien sabía que vivía sola. Se descalzó, dejando los zapatos arrinconados en el zapatero y se dirigió al salón, el cual hacía poco que había ordenado y limpiado, por lo cual sintió relax. Se tumbó en el sofá abalanzándose bruscamente y miró con aburrimiento al techo; hoy no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, ni trabajos de la universidad, ni había quedado ni tenía que ir a clase de canto:

-Pff ¡Que coñazo! -gritó mientras se estiraba

Bostezó y de un impulso, tomó el mando de la consola y se dispuso a jugar; se acababa de acordar que hace unos meses se había quedado a puertas del Kingdom Hearts, así que decidió continuar el juego.

Cuando estaba en medio de la batalla, su teléfono sonó. Pausó el juego y miró al aparato con odio ¿Quien osaba interrumpirla cuando estaba a punto de acabar con el jefe final? Cogió el teléfono con descaro y lo descolgó:

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Gominola ¿Qué tal?

-¡Hola Luka! Estoy jugando un poco -dijo mientras siguió jugando

-¿Todavía sigues por ahí? Yo me lo pasé hace dos meses

- ¡No presumas de habilidades de gamer jo!

Luka se rió al otro lado

-¡Oh! Me acabo de acordar de algo

-¿Acaso no terminaste el informe biológico?

-¡No! Eso lo hice hace mucho... te tengo que pedir un favor chiquito

-Cuéntame

-A ver...-tomó aire- ¿Te acuerdas de Gakupo, el amigo que traje ayer?

-¡Oh, tu ''gran amigo''! Dime pues -dijo mientras se oía como se limaba las uñas

-Es que bueno... hace poco estuve en su casa y hablé con el y...¡Toma bicho tonto! -gritó mientras por unos segundos, atendía más al videojuego que al teléfono- ¡Perdona Luka! A veer, por donde iba ¡Ah, si! Me pidió que te dijera de quedar.

-¿Que? ¿Él y yo? -preguntó incrédula

-Etto, sep

-¿Qué demonios...?Tengo que verlo Gumi-chan, tengo que verlo...

-¡Anda, poooooorfaa! Es por un amigo ¡No ningún violador!

-Obviamente cara de violador no tiene -.- Pero...

-¿No puedes? ¿Has quedado con Miku-chan?

-No, esta semana no puede porque se fue con su familia a la casa del campo -suspiró triste

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó con voz suplicante

-... está bien, no tenía nada que hacer esta semana de todas formas -respondió algo insegura de lo que estaba diciendo

-¡YAY! ¡Eres genial Luka-sama!

-Si si... pero si por casualidad quisiera algo conmigo, ya sabes que yo...

-Lo se no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que no es eso (o eso creo)-murmuró pensativa- ¡Dime la hora y el lugar y estará hecho!

-Ok, apunta gominola

Le dio las indicaciones para Gakupo y después de negociar el sitio y la hora, Gumi le envió un sms al chico. Hablaron y hablaron durante horas hasta que se hartaron y hasta que la luna se posicionó en el cielo rodeado de estrellas. Un adiós, click en el botón de apagado, juego finalizado y fideos instantáneos para cenar. Era tan aburrido estar sola.

Las 9 de la noche.

Gakupo, el cual había estado el resto de la tarde pensativo en su habitación, salio de su ''cueva'' al oler las delicias que su hermana estaba preparando para cenar. El pasillo estaba inundado por el delicioso olor a sopa de miso y a berenjena, haciendo que Kamui llegara hasta la cocina casi flotando por el aroma. Ahí estaba Gakuko, acabando de preparar la cena, con un delantal blanco sin detalles ,con su larguísimo cabello recogido en un moño alto y con el flequillo apartado con unas horquillas. El hermano menor se acercó a ella, que le recibió con una de esas maternales sonrisas que tan poco se veían en ella:

-Hola baka -dijo Gakuko, rompiendo el encanto maternal- No seas impaciente, le queda poco

-Esta bien, pero no tardes, me muero de hambre -respondió el, cerrando los ojos con cansancio

Se sentó en la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista, apoyó la cabeza con su mano y miró a su hermana perezosamente. Aunque estaba hambriento, adoraba estos momentos tan llenos de paz, tan tranquilos en los que el tiempo parecía estancarse en el pasado, cuando vivían con sus padres y todavía eran una familia feliz. Su hermana, a pesar de lo estricta que era y del carácter que tenía, ella era muy protectora y podía llegar a ambientar un sitio tranquilo.

Esta se giró de repente apurada, rompiendo la paz:

-Ototo...¿Puedes cuidar la sopa y las berenjenas de que no se quemen? -preguntó con pena

-¿Por qué yo?

-...tengo que ir al baño desde hace un buen rato y voy a estallar -respondió avergonzada

-Claro, pero no te prometo nada -dijo en broma mientras le tomaba el relevo

-Me conformo conque no quemes la casa

Y dicho esto, salió casi corriendo de la cocina en dirección al baño, dejando a su hermano cuidando de la cena. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el baño y al salir, pudo ver el móvil que le había prestado a Gakupo el día anterior encima de una mesa adornada con un bonsai y un cuadro de el monte Fuji. Tomó el móvil y lo observó; una lucecita parpadeaba en un lateral:

-(¿Un sms?)

Desbloqueó el móvil y abrió la bandeja de mensajes. No recordaba haber usado ella ese móvil para uso propio porque tenía otro móvil más moderno, este era un ladrillo en comparación, así que debía de ser para Gakupo. La curiosidad acabó conduciéndola a abrir el mensaje y leerlo. Se quedó atónita por un momento porque esto es lo que decía el mensaje:

_¡Hola Gakupo!_

_He hablado con Luka y me dice que quedará contigo ¿Qué te parece a las 6 enfrente del restaurante de fideos del barrio?_

Su boca no podía cerrarse, no podía explicarse que demonios querría decir ese sms. Por su cabeza pasaron un montón de ideas acerca de lo que aquí pasada ¿Su hermano estaba saliendo con una chica y no se lo había dicho? ¡Y encima usando a la pobre Gumi como Celestina! ''Le voy a decir un par de cosa'' pensó Gakuko algo enfadada. Se dirigió hacia la cocina de nuevo, con pasos retumbates. Corrió la puerta y al ver a su hermano, decidió calmarse, tomar aire y en otra ocasión interrogarle porque sabía perfectamente que si le empezaba a gritar, no iba a cooperar nunca.

* * *

_¡Hola lectores míos! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el 3er capítulo de 360º twist ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de la eterna espera...he de decir que he tardado más en que me viniera la inspiración para escribirlo que en terminar el capítulo, creo que empecé hace dos días a escribirlo en clase con los ordenadores xDD También tardé en empezar a escribirlo porque estuve ocupada con un oneshot de Final Fantasy VII (Yuffitine *.*) y estoy empezando a escribir otro basado en el mismo fic pero desde el punto de vista de Vincent Valentine ^^_

_Ojalá no tarde mucho en escribir el 4º y así las piezas del rompecabezas se van juntando y no os preocupéis, que Gakupo y Luka no van a acabar juntos, que os veo venir xDD (Aunque me gusta esa pareja, pero este fic es GumixGakupo -w-) Ya sabrán el porqué de Luka-san BWAJAJAJAJA!(?)_

_~Bye!_


End file.
